Frühling
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Zwei Grashalme, die in die Luft ragten. Zwei Stimmen, die sich über die fehlenden Melonen beklagen. Über die Hitze. Und die vielen Mücken. Und die anderen Viecher. Frühling. Im Rukongai. Zu zweit.


**Frühling**

Der Wind spielte mit seinen hellen Haaren.  
Weiß. Strahlend weiß. Komische Blicke bekam er dafür. Ein kleiner Junge mit weißen Haaren. Ungewöhnlich. Angsteinflößend.  
Die Zehen gruben sich in die weiche Erde. Baa-chan würde schimpfen, wenn er wieder mit dreckigen Füßen nach Hause kommen würde.  
Die Finger gruben sich in die weiche Erde. Jetzt würde er also auch mit verdreckten Fingernägeln in das kleine heruntergekommene Haus zurückkehren.  
Sein Magen knurrte. Aber Baa-chan sollte ruhig alleine essen. Sie wurde immer dünner. Er hingegen war seit fünf Jahren sowieso keinen Zentimeter mehr gewachsen. Und er würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr tun.  
Murrend ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen. Über ihm säuselte der Wind, wiegte die Äste der Kirsche hin und her. Die Blütenblätter tanzten in der Luft, rieselten wie Schnee auf die Erde nieder. Es war Frühling. Im Rukongai. Also noch lange keine Melonenzeit. Ein Grund mehr, schlechte Laune zu haben.  
Jemand rief ihn. Ja, da unten am Wegesrand stand Baa-chan, in ihrem Kimono, mit dünnen Haaren und dünnem Gesicht und dünnen Beinen und Armen. Sie stand da und rief ihn zum Mittagessen.  
„Keinen Hunger. Iss allein.", brüllte er ihr zu. Was sollte er schon mit Brei anfangen. Die Reisration war aufgebraucht. Erst in einer Woche würde es wieder Reis geben, bis dahin mussten sie sich mit Brei begnügen. Für Baa-chans Zähne ein Vorteil. Für ihre Figur wohl eher nicht.  
Die alte Frau am Wegrand machte noch keine Anstalten wegzugehen. Sollte er sie zum Haus zurückschleifen und an den Topf ketten?! Seufzend rappelte er sich auf, rutschte den Hang hinunter, blieb auf der kleinen Steinmauer stehen. Er war zwei Köpfe größer als Baa-chan. Völlig neue Perspektive.  
„Keinen Hunger. Iss allein.", wiederholte er noch einmal. Die alte Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nicht, dass du mir krank wirst.", meinte sie besorgt, hob ihre dünnen Ärmchen und strich über seine Hüfte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, rannte schnell weg. Seinen knurrenden Bauch sollte sie nicht unbedingt hören.  
„Ich lass dir was übrig, ja?", ertönte die ebenfalls dünne Stimme hinter ihm.  
„Nee!" Störrischer alter Esel. Immer nur an andere denken.

Die Sonne schien hell in sein Gesicht. Er mochte die Sonne nur, wenn sie unterging. Aber sicher nicht, wenn sie mitten am Tag auf ihn herunterprasselte und es nirgendwo einen Flecken Schatten gab. Die Gefahr zum Kirschbaum zurückzukehren, war zu groß. Wahrscheinlich lungerte Baa-chan an irgendeiner Backsteinmauer herum und wartete darauf, ihm seine Schüssel mit Klebebrei in die Hand zu drücken. Also begnügte er sich mit dem Wind, der ihm um die Nase strich und die Hitze etwas erträglicher machte. Dabei war es erst Frühling. Wie sollte er da den Sommer überstehen?  
Eine Mücke ließ sich auf seinem Arm nieder. Ärgerlich schlug er zu, wischte dann die Reste fort. Waren die Viecher also auch schon da. Seufzend rieb er sich den Nacken. Wenn er wenigstens eine Beschäftigung gehabt hätte. Aber der Besen, mit dem er Kendo geübt hatte, war bei einer besonders schweren Abfolge von Attacken zerbrochen. Der Ball, mit dem er Fußball gegen die Hauswand gespielt hatte, war ein Fetzen von Lederlappen und ausgeleiertem Saum. Die kleine Bambusflöte, zertreten. Das Shogi-Spiel? Unvollständig. Na ja. Eigentlich gar nicht mehr vorhanden. Ein halbes Brett und zwei Spielsteine.  
Also tagaus tagein unterm Kirschbaum liegen, Baa-chan vom Nicht-Hunger überzeugen und sich Grashalme zwischen die Zähne stecken.  
Frühling. Im Rukongai.  
War früher anders gewesen. Vor ein paar Jahren. Da gab es zwei zerbrochene Besen. Ein Lederball, der nicht gegen die Wand gedonnert wurde. Eine Bambusflöte, die ihn beim Shogi spielen gegen sich selbst begleitete.  
Nebeneinander unterm Kirschbaum liegen. Kreischenden Rufen lauschen, freudige Rufe. Über den Blumenkranz, der eben geflochten wurde. Oder die Kirschblütenblätter, die sich im Haar verfingen und wie kleine Diamanten aussahen.  
Zwei Grashalme, die in die Luft ragten. Zwei Stimmen, die sich über die fehlenden Melonen beklagen. Über die Hitze. Und die vielen Mücken. Und die anderen Viecher.  
Frühling. Im Rukongai. Zu zweit.

Eine Stimme rief ihn. Klang nicht wie Baa-chan. Er hob den Kopf.  
Frühling. Zu zweit. Nun kehrte er wieder. Für einen kurzen Moment.  
„Du hier?"  
„Ich hier."  
„Warum du hier?"  
„Frei. Brauch kein Kidoutraining."  
„Kidou?"  
„Egal."  
„Hm."  
„Was machst du?"  
„Nix."

„Was war das?"  
„Mein Bauch."  
„Dein Bauch?"  
„Hab Hunger."  
„Ist doch Mittagszeit."  
„Baa-chan ist dünn wie ne Bohne."  
„Hm."

„Hier."  
„Wie hier?"  
„Mein Bento. Iss."  
„Nee."  
„Stur wie ein Esel!"  
„Pff. Dann gib halt her!"  
„Schmeckt 's?"  
„Hm."  
„Also ja."  
„Hm."  
„Ist ziemlich heiß."  
„Hm. Mücken gibt's schon."  
„Echt?"  
„Hm."

„Und der Lederball?"  
„Kaputt."  
„Die Flöte?"  
„Kaputt."  
„Shogi?"  
„Ein halbes Brett, zwei Steine."  
„Der Kirschbaum?"  
„Steht noch."

„Shiro-chan?"  
„Hm."  
„Hast du mich vermisst?"  
„Bettnässerin Momo? Nee."

„Höchstens beim Wäsche aufhängen."  
„Beim Wäsche aufhängen?!"  
„Komm nicht an die Stange ran."

Frühling im Rukongai.  
Zwei Kinder liegen unterm Kirschbaum. Der Wind säuselt, spielt mit braunem und weißem Haar. Das O-Bento ist leer. Geteilt.  
Zwei Grashalme sind der Luft entgegengestreckt. Ab und zu wird eine Mücke erschlagen.  
„Shiro-chan?"  
„Nenn mich nicht so."  
„Bald gibt's Melonen."  
Ein Grinsen. Ein Kichern.  
Zwei lachende Menschen. Zwei lachende Kinder. Freunde. Im Frühling. Im Rukongai.


End file.
